


el tango de roxanne

by rubyisms



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Drabble, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:26:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29758224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubyisms/pseuds/rubyisms
Summary: he was always warned that jealousy was a powerful emotion, capable of possessing someone and turning them into a darker, more sinister version of themselves.he should've taken the warnings more seriously.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kitagawa Yusuke, Kitagawa Yusuke/Kurusu Akira
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	el tango de roxanne

he was always warned that jealousy was a powerful emotion, capable of possessing someone and turning them into a darker, more sinister version of themselves.

he should've taken the warnings more seriously.

he sits in leblanc, listening to yusuke laugh softly at akira’s miserable attempts at jokes. he sits in the seat beside yusuke, blowing onto the surface of his coffee. one leg is crossed over the other, and his right hand is placed firmly over yusuke’s left. yusuke doesn’t seem to mind the public display of affection, or if he does, he doesn’t say anything. he only turns his head for a moment to smile at goro warmly, then return his attention to akira.

the problem wasn’t yusuke. his awareness at other people’s emotions and feelings, especially for him in particular, was always low. (in between goro’s own self loathing and yusuke being so clueless, it took month before either of them were able to confess in the first place.)

no, the problem lurked in _the other one._

dear leader, joker, akira, piece of attic trash, kurusu, call him whatever you want, but goro wasn’t like yusuke. he was very talented in the ways of reading people and their feelings for others. it came with the job after all.

and goro akechi despised akira kurusu because of his _oh-so obvious_ crush on yusuke. truth be told, goro had always noticed in the metaverse how joker was quick to pick fox at his side or on his starting lineup, or how he was quick to try and hang out with him any moment he had free time. these were in the days when goro was begrudgingly working alongside the phantom thieves.

eventually, of course, akira had lost his chance when goro made his own move on yusuke, an inevitable reaction to the relationship the two kosei students had been building up outside of their metaverse work. the first day yusuke had rejected akira’s invite to hang out to hang out with _him_ was the day goro felt some kind of giddiness in his chest he wouldn’t admit out loud.

admittedly, while goro did genuinely care for yusuke in the same way the painter did for him, he wasn’t lying if he said that part of the reason he pursued him was to make sure he could finally have _something_ akira couldn’t.

but akira was a noble boy. he would never make a move on yusuke, not while he was with another person. instead, he overcompensates and hides the all too obvious crush with jokes that weren’t even _that_ funny (why was yusuke laughing at this fool’s nonsense?) or invites to locations that always got rejected in favor for yusuke being with goro.

still, the soft look in akira’s eyes... the gentle smile... they were looks that paralleled what goro made to yusuke himself, and it infuriated him knowing this damn piece of _shit_ wouldn’t let it go already! goro won! _he_ lost!

his grip tightens on yusuke’s hand just a bit, enough for him to glance over.

‘is everything alright?’ his voice is soft, his attention shifting entirely from akira to goro proper.

goro fakes a smile. ‘i just realized, we’ll be late for our reservations. shall we?’

they thank akira for the coffee and head for the exit to the cafe. yusuke steps out first, and goro has one foot out the door before he glances back at akira one last time.

if only looks could kill.

**Author's Note:**

> comments are love!


End file.
